Scars
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: ZackxOCxCloud "An amazing put together of love, romance, humor, sadness, and action. The way Amaria feels about Cloud and Zack can be related to any teenage girl." Amaria, her dream to become a flighter pilot in SOLDIER.


There was nothing but sheer shame from here and on. Most of the world cries when they see the body of an injured one. But then again there is that 12% that don't let you get up when your injured. Some would help, some would watch, some would _kill_. This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. Her name is Amaria. She has amazing, glassy blue eyes that can drown you like a river. Her hair is a golden and long towards her lower back. It has a cute blue ribbon in it and is always droopy. It all started when Amaria's storybook joined forces with another story book, empty and alone.

*Chapter 1*

It starts off like any other story. Amaria sat on the side of the road. Cuts and bruises enveloping her pale skin. She lay in the snow, in her torn orange dress. The white flakes continued to fall towards the ground, also covering her face, and part of her clothes. Cars drove by never bothering to stop. She breathed in deeply each time they never bothered to look at her. Then there was a louder sound. A car? No. A truck? Perhaps. A motorcycle? Maybe. It's going to rush past again. I'll just lie here until I die… that's what I'll do… She thought. It came rushing closer and closer until it stopped short to the far side of the road. Amaria made a feeble attempt to turn her head. "H-help…" She called in a whisper. She couldn't see his face but there were black boots on his feet and a long black cape that reached his ankles. He bent down on his knees and it revealed black pants and a brown belt wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing out here on the side of the road in the middle of the Centennial Highway?" He demanded. I tried to flip my hair but it wouldn't work. "Well excuse me for being beaten up by a dooshbag by the name of 'Kadaj' and then he tossed me on the side of the road from the side of a _car_!" He stood up. "Well excuse me for asking," he said, standing up. I observed the features of his face. It was a long, circular face. He had spiky blonde hair and innocent blue-green eyes. "Wait a second… Blonde hair, blue eyes? Motorcycle? Huge sword? You're Cloud Strife aren't you?" She concluded. He stood up and church bells rang off in the distance. "You are in need of some serious medical care. Can you stand?" He demanded again. "I think if I could stand I would have walked to a hospital already," I replied. "I suppose so…" He mumbled. Cloud looked towards his wrist and pushed a button on his watch. "2nd class soldier I need you here pronto. We have an injured civilian," he murmured into the watch. "Is it a girl?" A voice in the watch asked. "Zack…" He mumbled. "Oh you can take care of her can't you? I mean… when was the last time you got in bed with a girl!" The voice yelled. Cloud blushed. "You friggin pervert! I should punch you in the face for that!" Cloud yelled, embarrassed. "Fine… I was gonna leave her all for you but I guess not. I'll be right over. Out," The watch said. "Out," Cloud repeated. "Who was _that_?" Amaria asked. "That… was Zack…" He mumbled. "He sounds like a charm," She giggled. He turned his head and made a small, "Hmph." Suddenly, a giant spaceship flew overhead like an eagle. A small, black figure jumped out and landed square in the middle of the road. He leaned stealthily and caught his hoverboard in his hand athletically. "So where's the innocent, injured civilian?" He asked, heroically. He turned towards Amaria and smiled. "We have a winner!" He declared. *First Person Amaria View* I inched backwards a little. "No I'm fine, I can stand up…" I replied. A sudden dash of pain shot through my side. I unwillingly leaned back and fell, but arms caught me. I don't know who's but I saw bright blue eyes on a pale face of heaven. I looked up feebly and he pulled me up. He leaned in towards my face and smiled the cutest smile. "Hello," He paused. "My name is Zach." I blushed an interesting shade of crimson red. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he made his legs into a 'criss-cross applesauce' position and put me in the middle. I tried to push him away. "Let go!" I yelled, turning crimson red. "No I don't think I will," He said, smirking like a devil. "Zack just leave her alone," Cloud mumbled. I stood up sternly and moved back towards the other side of the road. Zach stood up suddenly and pointed at me. "Liar!" He called. Cloud smiled. "So she could walk the whole time?" He asked, in a non-surprised tone. Zack ran towards me and gave me an honest smile that could have broken glass. "So why did you pretend to be injured?" He asked. I blushed. "What do you mean!?" I asked angrily. "Did you want to spend time with my buddy?" Zack asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Come with us," he asked, without much choice. I blushed. "I… don't know if…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:: **You like? I think it's my best so far. ^-^ Anyway, I like this one, so I'll be sure to update soon, keep in touch!


End file.
